What If Is What Never Will Be For Me
by JenjiRose
Summary: What if Eric Northman killed Talbot and Russell Edgington met the sun over the loss of his 700 year old progeny and lover, what if the Majester still lived? You guessed it, Eric Northman, The Majester, in a junkyard for a tribunal, what could happen, an OC perhaps, you'll just have to read to find out- Rated M for Language.


(What if Eric Northman killed Talbot and Russell Edgington met the sun over the loss of his 700 year old progeny and lover, what if the Majester still lived? You guessed it, Eric Northman, the Majester, in a junkyard for a tribunal, what could happen, an OC perhaps, you'll just have to read to find out.)

I screamed painfully loud as I lay bunched up in the trunk of some black oldies car, I've been in here for hours, I've been screaming for hours, but no one has come for me, no one has found me, my screams faded to loud cries and pleas for help, my throat burned like acid had been poured down my airway, even breathing hurt, but I didn't stop crying the tears rushing down my face, a small puddle of salt water lay beside my head, my face is taut from the tear stains and blood on my face.

Suddenly I hear movement outside of the trunk, I hear keys unlocking the trunk, my cries weaken to whispers of pain, light filled the trunk and I'm being yanked out by my long loose ponytail, and dragged, I kept my eyes closed until I'm tossed onto the pavement, my knees scrapping agonizingly deep, I sit up looking at my bloody knees, I heard voices that caused me to look up.

The first thing I see is a bald man in a pickup truck sitting on a chair overlooking the scene, I look around to observe more of the scene, I see a crowd of people, there hungry eyes on me, some of them have their fangs out, vampires, I realized as my heart stops for a short second before thundering loudly in my chest, my eyes land on a man who's closer to me than the rest, he has slicked back dark blonde almost brown hair, very pale skin, and blue eyes that pierced through mine.

His face turned to see the bald man "This is my punishment I have no problem turning a human I've done it before." The bald man smirked "So you'd rather spend the next five…no ten years locked in a coffin to be turned to a bag of sticks and leather, because of course I'll allow that, but the human dies regardless." He swallowed "No Majester, I'll turn the human." He nodded with self satisfaction almost oozing out of him.

"And of course you won't be releasing her either, ever; she's your interminable punishment." He stared at me and nodding accepting the bald man's words as the truth. The bald man looked at me;

"Meet your Maker girl." I swallowed, what did that mean, was I going to be turned into a vampire, like them, by who, the tall blonde man, if not by him than by who.

"Get on with it then I have places to be." The tall blonde man walked up to me, his piercing blue eyes taking me in, from my very long dark brown hair, to my sky blue eyes, and angular nose, to my chapped pink lips, I know that I'm overall pretty enough but he makes me feel almost disgusting as if killing me is the worst thing that could ever happen to him.

He stared into my eyes "What's your name?" I swallowed "Carrie." He seemed to understand my whispered response, "I am Eric." His fangs clicked into place and he pulled me into his arms driving his fangs into my throat, I cried in pain and fear as I tried to shove at him, I pushed at him with all I had, but I might as well have been ramming my hands at the pavement underneath me for all the good it did me.

"Please stop." I cried though my throat was hurting, I kicked and tried to grab at his shirt still trying to shove him away, I was 15 years old, too young to die, too young to be a vampire, "Daddy please help me." I begged as if my father could hear me, I felt the numbing stinging pain in my fingertips and toes and knew that I was close to death, the numbing feeling moved up into my hands and feet, and then my forearms and lower legs, my heart was struggling, straining, "Please." I whispered weakly as all feeling disappeared in my arms and legs, I began to feel very tired, but I forced my eyes open, enough to see the vampires crowding me, staring down at me.

I tried to reach at one of them but my arm wouldn't go up, I struggled but couldn't move, he sucked harder and faster, maybe he was trying to end it quickly for me, my heart was racing, burning, and pounding weakly against my chest. "Please." I stared up at the stars, as my vision began to fade, the last thing I saw was the moon, "Plea-." I managed whispered, before a strangling shooting pain overtook my heart and I died.


End file.
